The Land Before Time Journey
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Littlefoot and his friends and the herds must find a new home after the Great valley is Destroyed. They Join Ali's herd and must overcome her tyrannical father the leader. If it sounds like Dinosaur that's because it's a prequel set 10 MYA before Dinosaur


Legal stuff I do not own Land Before Time or Dinosaur or any of the characters except those which I made up. I wrote this for fun and not for profit. This a Land Before Time Prequel to Diseny's Dinosaur  
THE LAND BEFORE TIME  
  
THE JOURNEY TO  
  
PARADISE VALLEY  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE END OF OUR VALLEY/ THEY'RE ALL GONE  
  
Littlefoot and his friends were now fully grown healthy teenagers. Littlefoot was now a majestic looking longneck he was bigger but he still had the same markings as when he was only a kid, part of his muzzle had darkened as had his brown patch but other then that he looked the same, Cera and Spike had grown in their horns and spikes and plates, Spike could talk now. Ducky and Petrie were also grown up. They had lived in the Great Valley almost their entire lives but that was all about to change forever. Littlefoot had been reunited with his father and most of his herd. He now had a younger sister a half sister. As well as his brother Garret. One day his Grandmother was comforting him. " Don't worry Littlefoot you'll find a mate someday." Grandma said. " Come on Grandma what more could I want?" He asked. Suddenly there was a hissing sound up ahead. Everyone in the valley looked up. They saw flying rocks unlike any they'd seen before. " Whoa!" Littlefoot said. " Flying rocks? I've never seen ones like that before." Cera said. Then she looked up overhead and saw birds flying away. Daddy Topps sniffed the air. " Dad what's wrong?" Cera asked. " I sense danger." Daddy Topps said. Then they were all cut off as a huge rock fell out of the sky and beyond the Great Valley. They saw a mushroom cloud go up and then the shockwave hit. Everyone was knocked off of their feet! " Come on go go!" Ducky's mother yelled. They all ran as fast as they could go. All around fireballs hit the ground like ammunition shells. As the wave raced towards the Great Valley. " Monster!" Petrie yelled. They ran and got to the tunnel leading out of the valley. Littlefoot looked back and saw the cloud of fire rolling towards the herd. They then all turned and ran jumping down intio the pond below the valley as it was blasted all around them. They later climbed back up and saw the entire valley burning. The herds had made it out but not all of them. Tears slid down Littlefoot's face. His little sister called out. " Is anybody there!" She yelled. " It's all gone." Spike said with disbelief. " We're all that's left and we can't stay here." Littlefoot said. The herds started to moved away from the Great Valley. Littlefoot looked back at their burning paradise and then started to walk away.  
CHAPTER 2. ALI'S HERD  
" Where are we to go?" An old swimmer asked. " I don't know. All I do know is that we must stay together." Grandpa said. " Longneck When I was a lad. I heard a tale from the wanderers that a valley like our own exists it's the Paradise Valley and we must go to where the Bright Circle shines the brightest in the time of growth." Mr. Thicknose said. " Good Idea Mr. Three-horn You are second in charge after me." Grandpa said. So the herd set out for the Paradise Valley when all of a sudden a dust storm blew up. Littlefoot looked up. " Huh?" He said. All of a sudden Littlefoot was knocked down by a huge long-neck! " Stay out of my way!" He roared. " You heard Dhalimu move it!" Another long-neck yelled. They were right in the middle of a migrating herd of longnecks Littlefoot's herd began to follow. Littlefoot ran into a female longneck. " Watch it!" She yelled. It was Ali! He couldn't believe it! " Ali!" He yelled to her. But she didn't hear him. They decided to join Ali's herd since they were going in the same direction. Ali, her mother Laini and her father Dhalimu stood on the side of a hill over looking the herds. " Dhalimu there is a more protected spot further up the. " We'll rest here for the night. Go ahead Askari." He told his second in command, who also was his son. Askari bellowed and the herd started to settle down for the night. " There's the Old one." Grandpa said. " Excuse me but can we join your herd Old One?" Grandma asked. " It's not my herd any more Amber. I'm sorry but my son Dhalimu has taken over you'll need to speak with him if you can." The Old One said with a tone of disgust in her voice. " Chopa what's wrong why the long look?" Grandma asked her fifteenth cousin twice removed. " Amber my son is driving our herd unmercifully. He dosen't want to lead he wants to rule. He pays no heed to the wisdom of us older dinosaurs. He says we're just a bunch of old fools who slow the herd down." The Old One said. " We can hardly keep up. It's indecent!" Sharifu said. Sharifu was another elder from Ali's herd. " Then tell him all leaders listen. If he's anything like you Old One. I'm sure he's a good leader." Littlefoot said. " I wish that were true young one." Old One said with a weak smile. Then four longnecks passed them the biggest shoved right past Littlefoot. " What's his problem!?" Cera asked. " That's him. That's my son Dhalimu." Chopa told the friends. Littlefoot started up the hill. Grandpa followed. " Dhalimu we humbly ask to join your herd to the Paradise Valley. The Great Valley was destroyed." Grandpa said. " You can join now back to the herd old one!" Dhalimu ordered. " Excuse me Dhalimu! You have a second?" Littlefoot asked. " Littlefoot!" Ali said. " Get lost kid!" Askari barked. " Relax Askari. You must be Littlefoot. Why aren't you uphill with the other young ones?" Dhalimu asked. " I'm back here with my herd and these old ones. They're having a hard time keeping up. So slow it down a bit?" Littlefoot asked. " Not if I was being eaten alive by sharpteeth would I slow up for them!" Dhalimu snapped. " Hey they need help!" Littlefoot said. Ali had approached Littlefoot. " Watch yourself! Ali stay away from him! No daughter of mine is to be seen with some orphaned riff raff!" He said shepherding Ali away. The herd settled down for sleep.  
CHAPTER 3. ACROSS THE DESERT  
  
The next morning the sun rose as did the herd. Littlefoot was awakened by Petrie and Hyp. " Come on the herd is gathering without us!" Hyp said. " Rise and shine! Dhalimu says you all go! Come on! On your feet!" Askari yelled shoving a spike-hand to its feet. " Look at that big bully!" Petrie said aloud. " Unless you have a death wish you and that thing had better get moving!" Askari snarled. " He's ugly isn't he?" Hyp asked. Askari was bellowing to get everyone's attention. " Make sure they get it we stop for no one and nothing!" Dhalimu said. " This is the first crossing but listen up. There are no water stops till we get to the other side. Any one who falls is left behind. Move out!" Askari explained. Then he bellowed and the herd started to move out. Row after row of dinosaurs following Dhalimu to the Paradise Valley. The herd stretched out for nearly a mile with Littlefoot and his friends and family bringing up the rear. " It's so hot! My throat hurts!" Cera said. " Don't worry Cera we'll get through the desert. We did it when we were babies we sure as heck can do it as adults!" Littlefoot encouraged. " Young ones! Could you hold up!" Mr. Thicknose asked gasping for air. Littlefoot looked back all of the herd elders were having a hard time keeping up at Dahlimu's grueling pace as were the babies. Petrie landed on Littlefoot's head. " I'm going to ride for a while. Is that okay?" Petrie asked. " No problem Petrie. We can do this guys! We just have to follow our hearts and we'll be fine!" Littlefoot said. Up ahead Dhalimu told Askari to pick up the pace. Askari did as he was asked. That night as they came to the ridge of another sand dune. Littlefoot and his friends stopped. " Littlefoot look!" Spike said. In front of them lay a dead Spike-hand. Littlefoot looked back at the older and youngest member of the herds struggling to keep up. He heard cries of hungry pack-hunters and they pressed on. The next morning as they crossed another sand dune Mr. Thicknose collapsed. " Come on Thicknose can't let those cretans eat you!" Daddy Topps said helping the ancient pachyrhinosaur onto his feet. " I don't know why I ever thought I wanted to do this sort of thing. It's barbaric! Are all herds this selfish?" Mr. Thicknose asked. " Absolutley not! Our herd always waited for everyone!" Grandpa said. " Mine too unless we knew there was almost no chance of survival we never left anyone behind unless we had no choice. Like leaving Cera after the great Earthshake. Or my Cornelia and my newest daughters to the flood that washed them away." Daddy Topps said. " Daddy, you never told me mother died in a flood." Cera said. " Because I never wanted you to give up hope that they might still be alive. Until I felt you were ready. It's my fault they died if I had been braver and had gone back. Your mother and twin sisters might still be alive today." Daddy Topps said. " No dad you would've only gotten yourself killed and then I'd be and orphan as would Diana and Nikos." Cera said to her father. They moved on.  
CHAPTER 4. THE RIVER  
They came to a huge river that was in the way. The waters swirled and roared Dhalimu allowed them to drink and let them rest then in the morning they'd cross the river and the next part of the journey would begin. Morning came quickly. Littlefoot was at the river. He saw his grandparents. " Grandma are you okay?" Littlefoot asked his grandmother. " I'll be fine Littlefoot." Grandma Longneck said. " Something dosen't feel right." Littlefoot said. Dhalimu stood on a rock about to give the signal. " I'm sure Dhalimu know's what he's doing Littlefoot. He's been migrating for his entire life." Grandpa Longneck said. " I hope so." Littlefoot said. Dhalimu raised his head and bellowed. Then leapt down and joined the herd as it started to cross. Littlefoot stood with his grandparents. His father, brother, younger sister and step mother were there as was his two uncles, three aunts and their mates and children as well as two cousins and his father's parents, but he hadn't known them as he had his mother's parents. His mother's parents had raised him. A dinosaur rushed past separating them for a moment. " Grandma, Grandpa stay close and hold on." Littlefoot said. Then he and his family entered the water. Being longnecks they didn't really need to swim. But the current was rough and there were a lot of dinosaurs. As they swam his grandmother ran into a rock. " Ouch!" She cried. Littlefoot turned and doing so disturbed a small amphibian which swam down and suddenly dodged as belly draggers and swimming sharpteeth ( Like the one in 9.) started to rise and attack. A hump-nose screamed as a huge belly dragger attacked him and dragged him to his death. Littlefoot and his friends all looked in fear. Then the herd started to panic. More dinosaurs were snatched by the swimming carnivores. The water was starting to turn red with the blood of their prey. " Father! You have to do something those sharpteeth are slaughtering them!" Ali cried. " I'll do nothing they know the rules!" Dhalimu snarled. Ali looked at her mother who sighed and said. " I'm sorry my daughter but there's nothing we can do." Laini said sadly. " Askari tell father he's got to help!" She told her older brother. Askari ignored her. Littlefoot helped his grandmother. " Grandpa are you okay?" He asked. "I'm right behind you Littlefoot just get your grandma to shore!" Grandpa said. Littlefoot and his grandmother swam for the shore until they reached the land and got out. Grandma was panting. " we made it grandma, we finally made it." Littlefoot told his grandmother. He looked for his grandfather. " Grandpa!?" He yelled. He looked back and saw his grandfather still swimming for shore and the predators were gaining on him! " Grandpa!" Littlefoot yelled. Turning back to the river to help his grandfather. " Littlefoot!" Dhalimu roared. Littlefoot paused. " Get back here at once!" He yelled. Littlefoot ignored the leader. " I forbid you!" Dhalimu roared in anger. Littlefoot jumped back in to help his grandfather. He swam towards his grandparent. " Grandpa I'm coming!" Littlefoot yelled over the rapids. " No go back it's too dangerous!" Grandpa longneck told Littlefoot. Then Littlefoot watched in horror as his grandfather was pulled under. Littlefoot dove under and saw that four belly draggers had his grandfather one at his thoat another clamped onto his leg. Littlefoot kicked the belly draggers making them release his grandfather. Then the two burst out and swam for shore and finally just as the swimming sharpteeth were about to catch them. They got out. Grandma rushed over to them. " Littlefoot that was very brave!" Athair told his son. " Thank goodness you're both safe!" Grandma said. Grandpa was injured but hopefully he would still be able to make the journey. Littlefoot then looked back at the river the cold roaring waters now a mass grave to many of the herd. The waters had been stained red with the blood of the dead and injured and dying. As tears welled up in Littlefoot's eye. " It was wrong to cross here. I knew it." Littlefoot said. " Come Littlefoot. We must join the herd." Grandpa said. They turned to go. Littlefoot glanced back and then followed his family to the others.  
CHAPTER 5. THE GRANDPARENTS PERISH  
Dhalimu had been wrong about crossing at the river but the others still followed. Knowing that their only hope lay in finding the Paradise Valley. As they pressed on Grandpa had been injured more severly than Littlefoot had realized. " Littlefoot I'm going to go look for food in the forest." Grandpa said. " I'm coming too dear." Grandma said. " Wait for me!" Littlefoot said. " No you stay here and go on. Even if we don't come back you hear me?" Grandpa said. " Yes Grandpa." Littlefoot said. Grandpa went into the forest and collapsed his breaths were short wheezing gasps, his side was covered in blood. He was weakening fast. Grandma found him. " Come on Grandpa, we have to go. Littlefoot's waiting." Grandma said. Grandpa raised his head but it fell back down in the mud. " Come on grandpa you can do it." Grandma urged. Grandpa raised his head. " I'll be fine. I just need a little rest." Grandpa said his voice very weak. Grandma knew it was over for him. She nuzzled her mate. " I know you'll be fine." She said trying not to cry. Grandpa looked up one more time and then the life left his body and he sank to the ground. " Goodbye Heavyfoot." Grandma said. She rested her neck on his and cried. She'd lost her daughter and most of her children except for one son and now her mate was gone. Then she heard a rustling in the trees and she saw a huge sharptooth with a fin on its back come out. Grandma then knew it was over for her. She'd have to defeat the sharptooth or it would follow the herd. She got up and lashed out at it with her tail. The sharptooth was knocked off its feet but leapt at her and left huge claw marks in her back and bit down on her back. She then jumped and rolled over crushing the sharptooth but at the same time the sail backed predator opened a vein in her throat. She bellowed in pain. Littlefoot had heard the fight and saw his grandmother laying on the ground as the life bled out of her body. " Grandma! No you have to come with us! Please Grandma! Come home!" Littlefoot cried. " I'm coming home Littlefoot. My story in the Great Circle of life is over. You must continue on you and your brother are all that's left of the herd. You must go and continue your story. I'll be in your heart no matter what. Now go my child and do us proud." Grandma said. Then her great heart slowed and stopped then her eyes glazed and her eyelids slid shut. Littlefoot nudged both his grandparents and unable to bare the sight of his dead family any more ran off back to the herd. He ran through the herd past his friends. " Littlefoot! What's wrong?" Ducky asked. " Leave him alone he needs a moment to himself." Petrie said. Littlefoot went to the top of a tall cliff he looked up at the sky then raised his long neck and bellowed twice in his grief. Then started to cry. He'd lost his grandparents just like his mother. He knew it would happen but even so he was never prepared after all they had raised him and cared for him after his mother's death. They were more like his mother and father than his father had been. Littlefoot had never felt so lost. He walked back to the herd. " I'm sorry Garret they're gone. Like mother and you hardly knew them." He said. " Littlefoot." His father said. Littlefoot looked at his father Athair was a large and powerfully built longneck he was darker in color than Littlefoot and his eyes were bright green instead of brown there were scars on his muzzle and a crisscross shaped scar on his left cheek. " I know I was never really around to raise you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But I'm here now son and I will never leave you again." Athair said. " Dad.I-I can't believe they're gone!" Littlefoot said sobbing. " I know it's hard son but the hurting will stop. They'll always be with you." Athair said. He then looked at the sky full of stars. " Littlefoot they're up there among the stars and they'll always be there guiding you and everywhere else you go they'll be there. Now it's time to join the herd and carry on." Whiplash said. " Dhalimu is pushing the herds too hard. If somebody dosen't do something we might all perish!" Littlefoot said. His friends just stood there looking at one another. It seemed Littlefoot had given up hope. They knew he needed help. They just didn't know how to do so.  
CHAPTER 6. LITTLEFOOT AND ALI  
Littlefoot seemed to be doing better. One night Ali came over to him. " I'm sorry I couldn't help you. My father is watching me making sure I don't see you, but I don't care he's wrong the way he leads is wrong. If he was more responsible your grandparents wouldn't have died! We all know he's a fool." Ali said. " Why hasn't anybody done anything to stop him?" Littlefoot asked. " Because they're afraid of him. He rules with fear. He ran out a lot of the bulls in our herd to lower any chance somebody would battle him for power. He even has forbidden my brother from mating in fear Askari would rise against him." Ali said. " Then I'll lead the herd! Nobody should have to be left behind!" Littlefoot said. The two hugged. Dhalimu saw this and ran over. " Get away from him!" Dhalimu ordered his daughter. Littlefoot lept at him. " I can't let you leave any more behind!" Littlefoot yelled. Dhalimu slammed Littlefoot to the ground. " Never do that again or I'll kill you! In fact get out of my herd this instant! You are an exile! Now go or I'll kill you!" Dhalimu yelled charging after Littlefoot. Littlefoot could do nothing but run and stay back as whenever he tried to return Dhalimu lashed out at him. Littlefoot's friends saw this and decided to join him.  
CHAPTER 7. EXILE/ FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
Littlefoot watched as the herd was led away and he was forced to stay behind. Now alone and without any protection Littlefoot knew he was in trouble. He looked up at the stars . That night his heart galloped across the skies to his remaining family and friends and he wondered if they missed him as he missed them. Cera and the others decided to join Littlefoot. " That bully how dare he exile you! Ali's our friend!" Cera said. " Cera!" Littlefoot cried. " Duh you wouldn't last a day out here without me!" She said. " Nor without us!" Ducky said as she and Petrie and Spike joined Littlefoot. " We'll follow you to the Paradise Valley!" Ducky said. " Right you are true friends. Now let's go and find this valley!" Littlefoot said and the five friends set off for the Paradise Valley together. Back in the herd Daddy Topps was mad. " That longneck! First he forces us to go at a terrible pace never allowed to stop and rest for more than a few hours, then he lets half the herd get slaughtered by sharpteeth then when the old Longneck's Grandson has just had to deal with the death of his grandparents what does he do? He runs him off simply because he is afraid that a real leader will challenge him and do what is right and now our children have left to help Littlefoot. I know they'll find us and I don't blame them for running away. Littlefoot helped them survive the trip to the Great Valley! Dhalimu has got to go!" Daddy Topps roared. " I agree with the old Three horn. That long neck is power hungry and insane! His selfish behavior might get us all killed!" Pterano agreed. " The flier is right! My son has become a tyrant and his name suits that title! I pray that Littlefoot comes back and challenges him as leader. Or we'll all die!" Old One said. " I'll challenge him!" Whiplash said. " Huh! Father he might kill you!" Garret said. " I don't care he exiled my son for no reason and I must make him pay!" Athair roared. Littlefoot looked at his friends and started to sing a song. FRIENDS FORVEVER  
  
No matter where our lives take us. No matter where our travels may lead. We will always be friends forever more We will help each other when we fall! And we will never need anything more As long as we stay friends forever  
  
We can't fail as long as we are together We will never give up hope or faith We can be so much more than we are When together any where is home! We are Friends forever more!  
  
Friends forever more! Never say die Never give up as long as we have each other We will always be more! Then they take off running as if they were only hatchlings once more!  
CHAPTER 8. LITTLEFOOT RETURNS/ WHIPLASH'S DEATH/ LITTLEFOOT VERSUS DHALIMU  
The next night Littlefoot heard a voice. "Littlefoot!" A feminine voice called. He hadn't heard the voice for a long time. He looked up. And saw a cloud in the shape of his mother. " Littlefoot you must go back to the herd. They need you to lead them." Thunderfoot told her son. " Mother how can I go back? I was exiled. Dhalimu is strong he could order the entire herd to fight us and there are only five of us." Littlefoot said. " Remember what I told you about your story in The Circle of Life? Your story is to lead the herd and you must defeat Dhalimu first!" His grandmother said joining his mother. " The Old One is wise and our cousins are strong they will help you. You must go with them as I once said you must. You were born to be a leader Littlefoot. It has been that way ever since you were born." Grandpa said joining the others. " Me the leader? I'm the chosen one?" Littlefoot asked astounded. " Yes my son. Every single time the valley or anyone was in danger. You led the way and saved the day. It is your destiny you now must take your place in the Great Circle of Life and lead the herds to The Paradise Valley. Remember who you are. Listen to our heart it whispers so listen closely!" His mother said then the figures faded and thunder rumbeled. Littlefoot knew then what he had to do. He turned and took off for the herd. " Littlefoot where are you going?" Ducky asked. " To save the herd! We are going to lead the herd to the Paradise Valley!" Littlefoot said. " But that bully he'll eat you alive!" Hyp said. " Let him try!" Cera said joining Littlefoot and the others. As the friends ran back towards the herd stars shot across the sky and a constellation in the shape of a longneck had appeared. Back at the herd. Athair yelled at Dhalimu. " Dhalimu! Come down here at once! I order you!" Athair thundered. Knowing it would get the Egocentric leader's attention. Dhalimu leapt down. " What is it you want?" Dhalimu asked. " A challenge to determine who will lead the herd! I will not stand by and let you rule through cruelty any longer! A fight to the death!" Athair yelled. " You are a fool to challenge me but if you insist I will reunite you with your son!" Dhalimu yelled. The two rushed at one another and started to fight. The fight was no ordinary fight the two bulls were using every weapon. Athair had a huge gash in his thigh, Dhalimu seemed to be faring better. Dhalimu rushed at Athair again. Littlefoot heard the fight. " Father!" He yelled. Athair looked up at his son. He was alive but Dhalimu would trouble his family no more. The two rushed at one another and Whiplash hit Dhalimu hard and hurt him but fell down. Then Littlefoot rushed onto the scene and at Dhalimu. " Dhalimu I Littlefoot of the herd of Heavyfoot and Strongtail will defeat you and take my place as ruler of the herd!" Littlefoot yelled. " You're as foolish as your father and you will meet your end!" Dhalimu yelled. He leapt at Littlefoot and the two fought Littlefoot however with as little training in fighting as he had held his ground but was weakening. Dhalimu threw Littlefoot down. " Fool now you will die!" Dhalimu hissed and raised his feet for the death blow. When all of a sudden Athair rammed into the tyrant and the two fell off of the cliff down to the ravine below. " Father!" Littlefoot yelled. He ran down Dhalimu was dead his reign of terror over. Athair lay dying and it began to rain just like the night his mother had died. " Father I have to save you. Please you must come with us to the Valley." Littlefoot said. " No my son I can't go. At least I had the chance to look at you with my own eyes even if it was only to die for you. Now go your destiny awaits. I'm proud of you my son." Athair said. Then he died. " Dad." Littlefoot said. But it was too late.  
CHAPTER 9. THE PARADISE VALLEY  
Littlefoot led the herd with Ali at his side to a mountain pass. Above him a longneck shaped cloud appeared. " Father? Don't go father!" He yelled. He followed the cloud into a huge pass The cloud divided into four long neck shaped cluds then became bigger. and then a Godray shined down on Littlefoot once more then widened until it revealed. " The Paradise Valley! It, it exists!" Littlefoot said. He and his friends looked at the valley once more they'd done it together and the herd ran down into the valley. The Paradise Valley was as beautiful as the Great Valley had been maybe even more. Hidden by imposing green mountains and full of trees and grass. In the middle was a sparkling lake and there were many waterfalls and streams. " Welcome home." Littlefoot said as the herd ran into the valley. Littlefoot found a large rock formation and bellowed out and the herd answered with him. Months later Littlefoot and Ali greeted their children into the world. " Hey look she looks like me!" Littlefoot said. " Welcome into the world little one." Ali said to the newborn the other eggs started to hatch. Littlefoot bellowed and Ali did too. At Ducky's nest she looked at her new children and trumpeted into the air as well and it was the same at Cera's nest. Everyone was happy. No matter what the future held for them the herd knew, now that they were one and would never judge one another by species again. Littlefoot and his friends as they had when they discovered the Great Valley years ago had secured the future of their kind for millennia to come. Ten Million Years later another young dinosaur named Aladar led a dazed and stunned herd of dinosaurs out of a cave and into the Valley that Littlefoot and his friends had inhabited before. It had been Renamed the Nesting Grounds by the herds. Aladar one day looked up at the skeleton of Old Gotoma the legenadry discoveror of the Nesting Grounds who hadh, had a heart and spirit like Aladar. Aladar glanced at the skeleton of the long dead dinosaur. When all of a sudden a voice spoke to him from the bones. Aladar you may know me as Old Gotoma but I was once a young dinosaur like you. My real name was Littlefoot and I braved the very same dangers as you to get to this valley. To us it was known as the Paradise Valley. An old voice spoke as a cloud in the shape of a longneck formed above Aladar out of the misty cloud appeared Old Gotoma! His longneck held proudly in the air as he spoke to Aladar. " You were a sauropod like Baylene! What about your life as a kid?" Aladar asked. That is a very long story but I suppose I have the time to tell it now you see it all started before I was born a plague had hit the land and killed most of the greenfood. Many herds set out for the Great Valley my family was among them. And so that is how the tale of Littlefoot and his friends was handed down to us for Zini and his new family were listening at the same time. That is how we know about. THE LAND BEFORE TIME.  
END! 


End file.
